naszaeurowizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nasza Eurowizja 4
4 edycja Naszej Eurowizji odbyła się kolejno 10, 11, 12 maja we Francji. Organizatorami konkursu byli KonTiX i NatkaWpadka. Zasady Wykonawca może zostać wybrany przez zarządcę kraju wewnętrznie lub przez preselekcje. Piosenka może zostać wybrana tak samo jak wykonawca. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej Eurowizji - w Naszej Eurowizji przekleństwa / tematy TABU / polityka mogą się pojawiać. Do reprezentowania kraju dopuszczalni są reprezentanci z poprzednich lat w prawdziwej Eurowizji dla dorosłych jak i w junior. Nie pozwala się jednak, aby został wybrany uczestnik z tegorocznego Konkursu Eurowizji - chyba, że z innym utworem niż tym eurowizyjnym. od tej pory maksymalna liczba krajów prowadzonych przed jednego zarządce wynosi liczbę 4, aczkolwiek jeżeli bardzo Ci zależy zgłoś się do KonTiX'a, a on rozważy twoją prośbę. Głosowanie Głosowanie odbędzie się 12 maja 2019 roku podczas finału. Przed głosowaniem na platformie watch2gether.com każda propozycja zostanie obejrzana przez zarządców krajów uczestniczących. Po ich obejrzeniu każdy przyzna swoje punkty. Biorąc pod uwagę '''nowy system głosowania, i ilość debiutantów '''zdecydowaliśmy się na zmienienie tego systemu. Od teraz punkty do rozdania będą wyglądały następująco: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. Głosowanie i punktacja zostaną wyświetlone dzięki platformie Scorewiz. Debiut państwa afrykańskiego Finalnie w konkursie podjęło się debiutu jedno z państw afrykańskich, a jest nim Egipt. Wcześniej debiut planowało Maroko, jednak później zrezygnowało z tego pomysłu. Zbliżonymi do Egiptu państwami są Izrael i także debiutujący w tej edycji Liban. W konkursie wcześniej wspomnianym Egiptem zajmie się Miczel. Pierwsze preselekcje Preselekcje to forma krajowego wyboru reprezentanta. Sposób głosowania, ilość uczestników, cały format różni się. Każde preselekcje są inne, gdyż tworzą je różni zarządcy. Przykładem preselekcji w drugiej edycji są krótkie preselekcje w Holandii. W pierwszej edycji także odbywały się preselekcje w Niemczech. Były to jednak jednorazowe testowe przypadki, lecz w tej edycji napotykamy się na aż trzy przykłady wyboru z kilku utworów. Są to kolejno - W Bułgarii BulgoVIZIA, na Litwie Nacionalinės dainos pasirinkimas mūsų Eurovizijos 4 dainų konkursui, lecz w Irlandii Irishvision Song Contest. Zarządcy sami edytują strony, zapraszają innych zarządców do głosowania (lub w przypadku Litwińskich preselekcji osoby także z zewnątrz Naszej Eurowizji), wybierają czy to kilka wykonawców stoczy bitwę, czy jeden, który zaprezentuje kilka utworów a jury i widzowie wybiorą, z którym ma zostać reprezentacją danego kraju. Jest to także dobra forma zapoznania się ze zdaniem innych zarządców, przez co dowiedzieć się z czym mamy szansę osiągnąć sukces w półfinałach i ewentualnych finałach Naszej Eurowizji. Zwiastun finałowy Zwiastun powstał z inicjatywy KonTiXa i będzie on wyświetlony przed przesłuchaniem wszystkich piosenek na Watch2gether.com. Film powstał przed półfinałami więc utwory, które pojawiły się w zwiastunie są wybrane losowo i nie mają na celu obstawiać kto dostanie się do finału konkursu. Film został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale konkursu 30 kwietnia 2019 roku, pojawiły się w nim urywki teledysków z Irlandii, Anglii i Szkocji. Półfinały Jeżeli mamy aktualnie 38 państw powstają dwa półfinały. 19 państw zmierzy się w 1, 18 państw w 2 (organizator znajduje się od razu w finale). Punktacja będzie taka, jak w finale tyle, że uczestnicy 2 półfinału nie głosują w 1 i na odwrót. Top 10 każdego półfinału kwalifikuje się do finału. Pozostałe 9/8 państw poza top 10 odpada i zostaje w półfinale. Może ich tylko uratować Wild-card losowany po wynikach półfinału. Punkty z półfinałów zostaną podane w innym terminie, bowiem po głosowaniu w półfinałach wyczytani zostaną tylko zakwalifikowani w losowej kolejności. Myślę, że nie wpłynie to na zabawę gdyż aby zarządca nie bawił się w finale musiałoby dojść do niezakwalifikowania się jego wszystkich piosenek, co przy top 10 raczej jest wręcz niemożliwe. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie zakwalifikuje się, ma prawo oczywiście brać udział w finale, ale jako widz. Punkty w finale bez zmian - nawet jeżeli któryś z zarządców przepadnie w półfinałach swoje punkty może przekazać. Oznacza to, że w finale zawalczy 20 państw, a 10 przepadnie w półfinałach. Półfinały są rozplanowane następująco: Czwartek - losowanie numerów startowych półfinałów. Piątek - Pierwszy półfinał Sobota - Drugi półfinał (Tutaj po głosowaniu losowanie numerów startowych finału). Niedziela - Finał. Wiemy także, że wasz czas może nie pasować w półfinały i finał. Dlatego, jeżeli nie ma opcji abyście wzięli udział skontaktujcie się z KonTiXem, a postara się on dokonać wszelkich starań, by zdobyć miejsce w innym półfinale. Jeżeli miejsce się nie znajdzie jesteśmy zmuszeni zdyskwalifikować zarządce i jego kraje, chyba że znajdzie się godny zastępca danej osoby. Pierwszy półfinał Do finału zakwalifikowało się 10 państw. Wildcard'a wylosowała Ukrainka i przekazała go Litwie. Drugi półfinał Do finału zakwalifikowało się 10 państw. Wildcard'a wylosował Miczel i przekazał go Finlandii. Finał Zarządcy: 'KonTiX - Belgia, Bułgaria, Norwegia, Szkocja Kepano - Albania, Estonia, Irlandia, San Marino Angel - Czechy, Dania, Hiszpania, Ukraina Rosjanka - Białoruś, Cypr, Rumunia, Australia PPoskar - Liban, Litwa, Monako, Watykan [[Miczel|'Miczel']] - Luksemburg, Portoryko, Anglia, Egipt DeadlyNeon - Rosja NatkaWpadka - Holandia, Portugalia, Szwecja, Francja Fizy - Włochy, Turcja, Polska, Izrael Minigunski (powrót)' '- Kosowo, Kazachstan, Niemcy 'Skynn -' Finlandia, Szwajcaria Przypisy Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja 4 Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja